Eye convergence
In ophthalmology, convergence is the simultaneous inward movement of both eyes toward each other, usually in an effort to maintain single binocular vision when viewing an object. Cassin, B. and Solomon, S. Dictionary of Eye Terminology. Gainsville, Florida: Triad Publishing Company, 1990. This action is mediated by the medial rectus muscle, which is innervated by Cranial nerve III. It is a type of vergence eye movement. Near point of Convergence (NPC) is measured by bringing an object to the nose and observing when the patient sees double, or one eye deviates out. Normal NPC values are up to 10 cm. Any NPC value greater than 10 cm is remote, and usually due to high exophoria at near. See also *Binocular vision *Convergence insufficiency *Convergence micropsia *Depth perception *Divergence *Distance perception *Stereopsis *Strabismus References Further reading *Alvarez, T. L., Bhavsar, M., Semmlow, J. L., Bergen, M. T., & Pedrono, C. (2005). Short-term predictive changes in the dynamics of disparity vergence eye movements: Journal of Vision Vol 5(7) 2005, 640-649. *Alvarez, T. L., Semmlow, J. L., & Pedrono, C. (2005). Divergence eye movements are dependent on initial stimulus position: Vision Research Vol 45(14) Jun 2005, 1847-1855. *Alvarez, T. L., Semmlow, J. L., Yuan, W., & Munoz, P. (2000). Disparity vergence double responses processed by internal error: Vision Research Vol 40(3) 2000, 341-347. *Angelaki, D. E., & Hess, B. J. M. (2001). Direction of heading and vestibular control of binocular eye movements: Vision Research Vol 41(25-26) 2001, 3215-3228. *Aslin, R. N. (1986). Dark vergence in human infants: Implications for the development of binocular vision: Acta Psychologica Vol 63(1-3) Dec 1986, 309-322. *Aslin, R. N. (1993). Infant accommodation and convergence. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Aslin, R. N., & Dobson, V. (1983). Dark vergence and dark accommodation in human infants: Vision Research Vol 23(12) 1983, 1671-1678. *Averbuch-Heller, L., Lewis, R. F., & Zee, D. S. (1999). Disconjugate adaptation of saccades: Contribution of binocular and monocular mechanisms: Vision Research Vol 39(2) Jan 1999, 341-352. *Bahill, A. T., & LaRitz, T. (1984). Why can't batters keep their eyes on the ball? : American Scientist Vol 72(3) May-Jun 1984, 249-253. *Baker, F. J., & Gilmartin, B. (2003). A longitudinal study of vergence adaptation in incipient presbyopia: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 23(6) Nov 2003, 507-511. *Bando, T., Takagi, M., Toda, H., & Yoshizawa, T. (1992). Functional roles of the lateral suprasylvian cortex in ocular near response in the cat: Neuroscience Research Vol 15(3) Nov 1992, 162-178. *Barbeito, R., Tam, W. J., & Ono, H. (1986). Two factors affecting saccadic amplitude during vergence: The location of the cyclopean eye and a left-right bias: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 6(2) 1986, 201-205. *Barborica, A., & Ferrera, V. P. (2004). Modification of Saccades Evoked by Stimulation of Frontal Eye Field during Invisible Target Tracking: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 24(13) Mar 2004, 3260-3267. *Baziyan, B. K. (1992). Evoked potentials to a brief diffuse light flash recorded from various brain structures of the cat during horizontal vergence movements of the eyes: Sensory Systems Vol 6(2) Apr-Jun 1992, 118-121. *Berman, N. E., & Grant, S. (1992). Topographic organization, number, and laminar distribution of callosal cells connecting visual cortical areas 17 and 18 of normally pigmented and Siamese cats: Visual Neuroscience Vol 9(1) Jul 1992, 1-19. *Best, P. S., Littleton, M. H., Gramopadhye, A. K., & Tyrrell, R. A. (1996). Relations between individual differences in oculomotor resting states and visual inspection performance: Ergonomics Vol 39(1) Jan 1996, 35-40. *Birch, E. E., Gwiazda, J., & Held, R. (1983). The development of vergence does not account for the onset of stereopsis: Perception Vol 12(3) 1983, 331-336. *Bobier, W. R., Guinta, A., Kurtz, S., & Howland, H. C. (2000). Prism induced accommodation in infants 3 to 6 months of age: Vision Research Vol 40(5) 2000, 529-537. *Bobier, W. R., & McRae, M. (1996). Gain changes in the accommodative convergence cross-link: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 16(4) Jul 1996, 318-325. *Boman, D. K., & Kertesz, A. E. (1983). Interaction between horizontal and vertical fusional responses: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 33(6) Jun 1983, 565-570. *Bonneh, Y., Sagi, D., & Karni, A. (2001). A transition between eye and object rivalry determined by stimulus coherence: Vision Research Vol 41(8) Apr 2001, 981-989. *Borsting, E., Rouse, M. W., Deland, P. N., Hovett, S., Kimura, D., Park, M., et al. (2003). Association of symptoms and convergence and accommodative insufficiency in school-age children: Optometry: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 74(1) Jan 2003, 25-34. *Bour, L. J. (1981). The influence of the spatial distribution of a target on the dynamic response and fluctuations of the accommodation of the human eye: Vision Research Vol 21(8) 1981, 1287-1296. *Bradshaw, M. F., Glennerster, A., & Rogers, B. J. (1996). The effect of display size on disparity scaling from differential perspective and vergence cues: Vision Research Vol 36(9) May 1996, 1255-1264. *Brautaset, R. L., & Jennings, J. A. M. (2005). Horizontal and vertical prism adaptation are different mechanisms: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 25(3) May 2005, 215-218. *Brenner, E. (1993). Judging an object's velocity when its distance changes due to ego-motion: Vision Research Vol 33(4) Mar 1993, 487-504. *Brenner, E., Van Den Berg, A. V., & Van Damme, W. J. (1996). Perceived motion in depth: Vision Research Vol 36(5) Mar 1996, 699-706. *Bruno, P., & van den Berg, A. V. (1997). Relative orientation of primary positions of the two eyes: Vision Research Vol 37(7) Apr 1997, 935-947. *Bucci, M. P., Kapoula, Z., Bremond-Gignac, D., & Wiener-Vacher, S. (2006). Binocular coordination of saccades in children with vertigo: Dependency on the vergence state: Vision Research Vol 46(21) Sep 2006, 3594-3602. *Bucci, M. P., Kapoula, Z., Yang, Q., & Bremond-Gignac, D. (2006). Latency of saccades, vergence, and combined movements in children with early onset convergent or divergent strabismus: Vision Research Vol 46(8-9) Apr 2006, 1384-1392. *Busettini, C., Fitzgibbon, E. J., & Miles, F. A. (2001). Short-latency disparity vergence in humans: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 85(3) Mar 2001, 1129-1152. *Busettini, C., & Mays, L. E. (2003). Pontine Omnipause Activity During Conjugate and Disconjugate Eye Movements in Macaques: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 90(6) Dec 2003, 3838-3853. *Busettini, C., & Mays, L. E. (2005). Saccade-Vergence Interactions in Macaques. II. Vergence Enhancement as the Product of a Local Feedback Vergence Motor Error and a Weighted Saccadic Burst: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 94(4) Oct 2005, 2312-2330. *Busettini, C., & Mays, L. E. (2005). Saccade-Vergence Interactions in Macaques: I. Test of the Omnipause Multiply Model: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 94(4) Oct 2005, 2295-2311. *Buzzelli, A. R., Trowell-Harris, I., & Protsko, R. (1989). The measurement of visual efficiency standards for pilots in the United States Air Force: Military Medicine Vol 154(7) Jul 1989, 345-347. *Cabe, P. A., Wright, C. D., & Wright, M. A. (2003). Descartes's blind man revisited: Bimanual triangulation of distance using static hand-held rods: American Journal of Psychology Vol 116(1) Spr 2003, 71-98. *Carmody, D. P., Flach, F., Kaplan, M., Bengelsdorf, H., & Orlowski, B. (1994). Abnormal saccadic eye movements in psychiatric patients as part of a spatial management disorder. Amsterdam, Netherlands: North-Holland/Elsevier Science Publishers. *Carpenter, R. H. S. (1988). Movements of the eyes (2nd rev. & enlarged ed.). London, England: Pion Limited. *Chiu, N. N., & Rosenfield, M. (1994). Tonic accommodation, tonic vergence and surround propinquity: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 14(3) Jul 1994, 290-292. *Cipolli, C., Bolzani, R., Corazza, R., Gualdi, G., & et al. (1990). Vergence movements in comitant strabismus: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 71(3, Pt 2) Dec 1990, 1259-1264. *Ciuffreda, K. J., & Hokoda, S. C. (1985). Subjective vergence error at near during active head rotation: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 5(4) 1985, 411-415. *Ciuffreda, M. A., Ciuffreda, K. J., & Wang, B. (2006). Repeatability and variability of near vergence ranges: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 17(2) 2006, 39-46. *Collewijn, H., Erkelens, C. J., & Steinman, R. M. (1995). Voluntary binocular gaze-shifts in the plane of regard: Dynamics of version and vergence: Vision Research Vol 35(23-24) Dec 1995, 3335-3358. *Cooper, S. C., Smith, J. A., Katz, M., & Preston, J. (2001). Nonprescription tinted eyewear optical accuracy study: Optometry: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 72(8) Aug 2001, 510-518. *Cormack, R., & Fox, R. (1985). The computation of disparity and depth in stereograms: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 38(4) Oct 1985, 375-380. *Cornelissen, P., Munro, N., Fowler, S., & Stein, J. (1993). The stability of binocular fixation during reading in adults and children: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 35(9) Sep 1993, 777-787. *Coubard, O. A., & Kapoula, Z. (2005). Inhibition of saccade and vergence eye movements in 3D space: Journal of Vision Vol 5(1) Jan 2005, 1-19. *Coubard, O. A., & Kapoula, Z. (2006). Dorsolateral Prefrontal Cortex Prevents Short-latency Saccade and Vergence: A TMS Study: Cerebral Cortex Vol 16(3) Mar 2006, 425-436. *Crane, B. T., Tian, J.-R., & Demer, J. L. (2005). Human Angular Vestibulo-Ocular Reflex Initiation: Relationship to Listing's Law. New York, NY: New York Academy of Sciences. *Cumming, B. G., & Judge, S. J. (1986). Disparity-induced and blur-induced convergence eye movement and accommodation in the monkey: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 55(5) May 1986, 896-914. *Cumming, B. G., & Parker, A. J. (1999). Binocular neurons in V1 of awake monkeys are selective for absolute, not relative, disparity: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 19(13) Jul 1999, 5602-5618. *de'Sperati, C., & Santandrea, E. (2005). Smooth pursuit-like eye movements during mental extrapolation of motion: The facilitatory effect of drowsiness: Cognitive Brain Research Vol 25(1) Sep 2005, 328-338. *Dickinson, C. M. (1986). The elucidation and use of the effect of near fixation in congenital nystagmus: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 6(3) 1986, 303-311. *Duchowski, A., Medlin, E., Cournia, N., Murphy, H., Gramopadhye, A., Nair, S., et al. (2002). 3-D eye movement analysis: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 34(4) Nov 2002, 573-591. *Duwaer, A. L. (1982). Nonmotor component of fusional response to vertical disparity: A second look using an afterimage method: Journal of the Optical Society of America Vol 72(7) Jul 1982, 871-877. *Duwaer, A. L., & Van Den Brink, G. (1981). Diplopia thresholds and the initiation of vergence eye-movements: Vision Research Vol 21(12) 1981, 1727-1737. *Ebenholtz, S. M., & Citek, K. (1995). Absence of adaptive plasticity after voluntary vergence and accoMmodation: Vision Research Vol 35(19) Oct 1995, 2773-2783. *Ebenholtz, S. M., & Ebenholtz, J. M. (2003). Distance perception for points at equiconvergence and equidistance loci: Perception Vol 32(6) 2003, 707-716. *Ebenholtz, S. M., & Fisher, S. K. (1982). Distance adaptation depends upon plasticity in the oculomotor control system: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 31(6) Jun 1982, 551-560. *Eden, G. F., Stein, J. F., Wood, H. M., & Wood, F. B. (1994). Differences in eye movements and reading problems in dyslexic and normal children: Vision Research Vol 34(10) May 1994, 1345-1358. *Edwards, M., Pope, D. R., & Schor, C. M. (1998). Luminance contrast and spatial-frequency tuning of the transient-vergence system: Vision Research Vol 38(5) Mar 1998, 705-717. *Eggert, T., Kapoula, Z., & Bucci, M. P. (1995). Fast disconjugate adaptations of saccades: Dependency on stimulus characteristics. New York, NY: Elsevier Science. *Elberger, A. J., & Hirsch, H. V. (1982). Divergent strabismus following neonatal callosal section is due to a failure of convergence: Brain Research Vol 239(1) May 1982, 275-278. *Enright, J. T. (1987). Art and the oculomotor system: Perspective illustrations evoke vergence changes: Perception Vol 16(6) 1987, 731-746. *Enright, J. T. (1987). Perspective vergence: Oculomotor responses to line drawings: Vision Research Vol 27(9) 1987, 1513-1526. *Enright, J. T. (1988). The cyclopean eye and its implications: Vergence state and visual direction: Vision Research Vol 28(8) 1988, 925-930. *Enright, J. T. (1992). The remarkable saccades of asymmetrical vergence: Vision Research Vol 32(12) Dec 1992, 2261-2276. *Erkelens, C. J. (2001). Organisation of signals involved in binocular perception and vergence control: Vision Research Vol 41(25-26) 2001, 3497-3503. *Erkelens, C. J., & van Ee, R. (2002). The role of the cyclopean eye in vision: Sometimes inappropriate, always irrelevant: Vision Research Vol 42(9) Apr 2002, 1157-1163. *Fajardo, A. B., Luke, B. L., & Grant, J. W. (1998). A technique for determining convergence in human subjects undergoing rotational acceleration using a binocular eye-tracking system: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 69(8) Aug 1998, 750-754. *Fang, L.-l., Yu, J.-s., & Gao, J. (1982). A study of the range of the optical axis nonparallelism of binocular optical rangefinder: Acta Psychologica Sinica Vol 14(2) 1982, 218-226. *Favilla, M., Ghelarducci, B., la Noce, A., & Starita, A. (1983). EMG responses of the vertical eye muscles to dynamic and static natural vestibular stimulation about different axes in alert rabbits: Brain Research Vol 280(2) Dec 1983, 277-286. *Feresin, C., & Howard, I. P. (1995). Vertical disparity and ocular movements of cyclovergence in the stereoscopic perception of slanted surfaces: Giornale Italiano di Psicologia Vol 22(5) Dec 1995, 733-755. *Fisher, S. K., & Ciuffreda, K. J. (1990). Adaptation to optically-increased interocular separation under naturalistic viewing conditions: Perception Vol 19(2) 1990, 171-180. *Fogt, N., & Jones, R. (1998). The effect of forced vergence on retinal correspondence: Vision Research Vol 38(18) Sep 1998, 2711-2719. *Francis, E. L., & Owens, D. A. (1983). The accuracy of binocular vergence for peripheral stimuli: Vision Research Vol 23(1) 1983, 13-19. *Frantz, K. A. (1990). The importance of multiple treatment modalities in a case of divergence excess: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 61(6) Jun 1990, 457-462. *Frantz, K. A., Ingelse, J. C., & Lorentz, S. M. (2000). Binocular test findings associated with difficulty fusing images in the slit lamp: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 31(1) Spr 2000, 23-28. *Fredenburg, P., & Harwerth, R. S. (2001). The relative sensitivities of sensory and motor fusion to small binocular disparities: Vision Research Vol 41(15) Jul 2001, 1969-1979. *Fukushima, J., Akao, T., Takeichi, N., Kurkin, S., Kaneko, C. R. S., & Fukushima, K. (2004). Pursuit-Related Neurons in the Supplementary Eye Fields: Discharge During Pursuit and Passive Whole Body Rotation: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 91(6) Jun 2004, 2809-2825. *Fukushima, K., Yamanobe, T., Shinmei, Y., Fukushima, J., Kurkin, S., & Peterson, B. W. (2002). Coding of smooth eye movements in three-dimensional space by frontal cortex: Nature Vol 419(6903) Sep 2002, 157-162. *Gamlin, P. D., & Mays, L. E. (1992). Dynamic properties of medial rectus motoneurons during vergence eye movements: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 67(1) Jan 1992, 64-74. *Gamlin, P. D. R. (2002). Neural mechanisms for the control of vergence eye movements. New York, NY: New York Academy of Sciences. *Gillam, B., Blackburn, S., & Cook, M. (1995). Panum's limiting case: Double fusion, convergence error, or "da Vinci stereopsis." Perception Vol 24(3) 1995, 333-346. *Gleason, G., Schor, C. M., Lunn, R., & Maxwell, J. (1993). Directionally selective short-term nonconjugate adaptation of vertical pursuits: Vision Research Vol 33(1) Jan 1993, 65-71. *Gogel, W. C. (1982). Analysis of the perception of motion concomitant with a lateral motion of the head: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 32(3) Sep 1982, 241-250. *Gogel, W. C. (1983). An illusory motion of a stationary target during head motion is unaffected by paradoxical retinal motion: A reply to Shebilske and Proffitt (1983): Perception & Psychophysics Vol 34(5) Nov 1983, 482-487. *Goss, D. A., Downing, D. B., Lowther, A. H., Horner, D. G., Blemker, M., Donaldson, L., et al. (2007). The effect of HTS vision therapy conducted in a school setting on reading skills in third and fourth grade students: Optometry and Vision Development Vol 38(1) 2007, 27-32. *Gottfried, A. W., & Gilman, G. (1985). Visual skills and intellectual development: A relationship in young children: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 56(7) Jul 1985, 550-555. *Guoli, Y., & Xuejun, B. (2004). Eye Movement Analyses in Advertisement Psychology and Its Research Trend: Psychological Science (China) Vol 27(2) Mar 2004, 459-461. *Hain, T. C., & Rudisill, H. E. (2008). Practical anatomy and physiology of the ocular motor system. San Diego, CA: Plural Publishing. *Hainline, L., Riddell, P., Grose-Fifer, J., & Abramov, I. (1992). Development of accommodation and convergence in infancy: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 49(1) Jul 1992, 33-50. *Hainline, L., & Riddell, P. M. (1995). Binocular alignment and vergence in early infancy: Vision Research Vol 35(23-24) Dec 1995, 3229-3236. *Hainline, L., & Riddell, P. M. (1996). Eye alignment and convergence in young infants. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Hammad, S., Kennedy, J. M., Juricevic, I., & Rajani, S. (2008). Angle illusion on a picture's surface: Spatial Vision Vol 21(3-5) 2008, 451-462. *Hamori, E., Broad, R. D., & Reed, C. E. (1982). Study of unaided cross-eyed stereopsis: Perception Vol 11(3) 1982, 297-304. *Harris, J. M. (2006). The interaction of eye movements and retinal signals during the perception of 3-D motion direction: Journal of Vision Vol 6(8) 2006, 777-790. *Harwerth, R. S., Smith, E. L., & Siderov, J. (1995). Behavioral studies of local stereopsis and disparity vergence in monkeys: Vision Research Vol 35(12) Jun 1995, 1755-1770. *Harwerth, R. S., Smith Iii, E. L., Crawford, M. L. J., & von Noorden, G. K. (1997). Stereopsis and disparity vergence in monkeys with subnormal binocular vision: Vision Research Vol 37(4) Feb 1997, 483-493. *Held, R. (1993). Two stages in the development of binocular vision and eye alignment. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Held, R., Thorn, F., Gwiazda, J., & Bauer, J. (1996). Development of binocularity and its sexual differentiation. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Helgeson, S. S., FitzGerald, D. E., & Gruning, C. F. (2004). Divergence excess exotropia in a possible case of childhood disintegrative disorder: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 15(3) 2004, 72-76. *Hendriks, A. W. (1996). Vergence eye movements during fixations in reading: Acta Psychologica Vol 92(2) Jul 1996, 131-151. *Hesler, J., Pickwell, D., & Gilchrist, J. (1989). The accommodative contribution to binocular vergence eye movements: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 9(4) Oct 1989, 379-384. *Heuer, H. (1986). Perceptual aftereffects of sustained fixation and oculomotor changes: Acta Psychologica Vol 63(1-3) Dec 1986, 247-261. *Heuer, H. (1993). Directional discrimination of motion in depth based on changing target vergence: Vision Research Vol 33(15) Oct 1993, 2153-2156. *Heuer, H., Bruwer, M., Romer, T., Kroger, H., & et al. (1991). Preferred vertical gaze direction and observation distance: Ergonomics Vol 34(3) Mar 1991, 379-392. *Heuer, H., Hollendiek, G., Kroger, H., & Romer, T. (1989). Resting position of the eyes and its influence on observation distance and visual fatigue during visual display work: Zeitschrift fur Experimentelle und Angewandte Psychologie Vol 36(4) 1989, 538-566. *Heuer, H., & Luschow, U. (1983). Aftereffects of sustained convergence: Some implications of the eye muscle potentiation hypothesis: Perception Vol 12(3) 1983, 337-346. *Heuer, H., Romer, T., & Bruwer, M. (1991). Preferred gaze inclination and the resting position of the vergence system: Zeitschrift fur Experimentelle und Angewandte Psychologie Vol 38(4) 1991, 560-584. *Higashi, T., & Nakamizo, S. (2003). Perceived depth and direction as a function of ocular vergence: Japanese Journal of Psychonomic Science Vol 21(2) Mar 2003, 103-111. *Higashiyama, A. (1981). Variation of curvature in binocular visual space estimated by the triangle method: Vision Research Vol 21(6) 1981, 925-933. *Hillis, J. M., & Banks, M. S. (2001). Are corresponding points fixed? : Vision Research Vol 41(19) Sep 2001, 2457-2473. *Hine, T. (1990). Effects of asymmetric vergence on compensatory eye movements during active head rotation: Journal of Vestibular Research: Equilibrium & Orientation Vol 1(4) 1990-1991, 357-371. *Hine, T. (1992). Compensatory eye movements during near fixation after fast adaptation to lenses: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 12(3) Jul 1992, 335-339. *Hine, T., & Thorn, F. (1987). Compensatory eye movements during active head rotation for near targets: Effects of imagination, rapid head oscillation and vergence: Vision Research Vol 27(9) 1987, 1639-1657. *Hiroshi, O., & Tam, W. J. (1981). Asymmetrical vergence and multiple saccades: Vision Research Vol 21(5) 1981, 739-743. *Hogan, R. E., & Gilmartin, B. (1985). The relationship between tonic vergence and oculomotor stress induced by ethanol: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 5(1) 1985, 43-51. *Hogan, R. E., & Linfield, P. B. (1983). The effects of moderate doses of ethanol on heterophoria and other aspects of binocular vision: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 3(1) 1983, 21-31. *Horng, J.-L., Semmlow, J. L., Hung, G. K., & Ciuffreda, K. J. (1998). Dynamic asymmetries in disparity convergence eye movements: Vision Research Vol 38(18) Sep 1998, 2761-2768. *Hotson, J. R. (1984). Convergence-initiated voluntary flutter: A normal intrinsic capability in man: Brain Research Vol 294(2) Mar 1984, 299-304. *Hung, G. K. (1989). Reduced vergence response velocities in dyslexics: A preliminary report: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 9(4) Oct 1989, 420-423. *Hung, G. K. (1992). Adaptation model of accommodation and vergence: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 12(3) Jul 1992, 319-326. *Hussey, E. S. (2004). Sudden onset diplopia: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 15(3) 2004, No Pagination Specified. *Hyson, M. T., Julesz, B., & Fender, D. H. (1983). Eye movements and neural remapping during fusion of misaligned random-dot stereograms: Journal of the Optical Society of America Vol 73(12) Dec 1983, 1665-1673. *Ichikawa, M., Kimura, T., Egusa, H., Nakatsuka, M., Amano, J., Ueda, T., et al. (2003). Modification of depth and distance perception caused by long-term wearing of left-right reversing spectacles: Perception Vol 32(2) 2003, 131-153. *Inhoff, A. W., Connine, C., & Radach, R. (2002). A contingent speech technique in eye movement research on reading: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 34(4) Nov 2002, 471-480. *Irie, K., Wilson, B. A., Jones, R. D., Bones, P. J., & Anderson, T. J. (2002). A laser-based eye-tracking system: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 34(4) Nov 2002, 561-572. *Ishikawa, S. (1990). Examination of the near triad in VDU operators: Ergonomics Vol 33(6) Jun 1990, 787-798. *Ivins, J. P., Porrill, J., & Frisby, J. P. (1999). Instability of torsion during smooth asymmetric vergence: Vision Research Vol 39(5) Mar 1999, 993-1009. *Iwasaki, T., Akiya, S., Inoue, T., & Noro, K. (1996). Surmised state of accommodation to stereoscopic three-dimensional images with binocular disparity: Ergonomics Vol 39(11) Nov 1996, 1268-1272. *Jachinski, W., Bonkacker, M., & Alshuth, E. (1996). Accommodation, convergence, pupil diameter and eye blinks at a CRT display flickering near fusion limit: Ergonomics Vol 39(1) Jan 1996, 152-164. *Jainta, S., Hoormann, J., & Jaschinski, W. (2007). Objective and subjective measures of vergence step responses: Vision Research Vol 47(26) Dec 2007, 3238-3246. *Jainta, S., & Jaschinski, W. (2002). Fixation disparity: Binocular vergence accuracy for a visual display at different positions relative to the eyes: Human Factors Vol 44(3) Fal 2002, 443-450. *Jaschinski, W., Brode, P., & Griefahn, B. (1999). Fixation disparity and nonius bias: Vision Research Vol 39(3) Feb 1999, 669-677. *Jaschinski, W., Jainta, S., Hoormann, J., & Walper, N. (2007). Objective vs subjective measurements of dark vergence: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 27(1) Jan 2007, 85-92. *Jaschinski, W., Jainta, S., & Schurer, M. (2006). Capture of visual direction in dynamic vergence is reduced with flashed monocular lines: Vision Research Vol 46(16) Aug 2006, 2608-2614. *Jaschinski, W., Koitcheva, V., & Heuer, H. (1998). Fixation disparity, accommodation, dark vergence and dark focus during inclined gaze: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 18(4) Jul 1998, 351-359. *Jaschinski, W., Svede, A., & Jainta, S. (2008). Relation between fixation disparity and the asymmetry between convergent and divergent disparity step responses: Vision Research Vol 48(2) Jan 2008, 253-263. *Jaschinski-Kruza, W. (1990). Effects of stimulus distance on measurements of dark convergence: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 10(3) Jul 1990, 243-251. *Jaschinski-Kruza, W. (1994). Dark vergence in relation to fixation disparity at different luminance and blur levels: Vision Research Vol 34(9) May 1994, 1197-1204. *Jiang, B. C. (1996). Accommodative vergence is driven by the phasic component of the accommodative controller: Vision Research Vol 36(1) Jan 1996, 97-102. *Jiang, B.-c., & Woessner, W. M. (1996). Dark focus and dark vergence: An experimental verification of the configuration of the dual-interactive feedback model: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 16(4) Jul 1996, 342-347. *Jimenez, R., Perez, M. A., Garcia, J. A., & Gonzalez, M. D. (2004). Statistical normal values of visual parameters that characterize binocular function in children: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 24(6) Nov 2004, 528-542. *Jouvent, E., Benisty, S., Fenelon, G., Creange, A., & Pierrot-Deseilligny, C. (2005). Convergence nystagmus and vertical gaze palsy of vascular origin: Revue Neurologique Vol 161(5) May 2005, 593-595. *Judge, S. J. (1985). Can current models of accommodation and vergence control account for the discrepancies between AC/A measurements made by the fixation disparity and phoria methods? : Vision Research Vol 25(12) 1985, 1999-2001. *Judge, S. J., & Cumming, B. G. (1986). Neurons in the monkey midbrain with activity related to vergence eye movement and accommodation: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 55(5) May 1986, 915-930. *Kapoula, Z., Bucci, M. P., Eggert, T., & Garraud, L. (1997). Impairment of the binocular coordination of saccades in strabismus: Vision Research Vol 37(19) Oct 1997, 2757-2766. *Kapoula, Z., Evdokimidis, I., Smyrnis, N., Bucci, M.-P., & Constantinidis, T. S. (2002). EEG cortical potentials preceding vergence and combined saccade-vergence eye movements: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 13(15) Oct 2002, 1893-1897. *Kapoula, Z., Yang, Q., Coubard, O., Daunys, G., & Orssaud, C. (2005). Role of the Posterior Parietal Cortex in the Initiation of Saccades and Vergence: Right/Left Functional Asymmetry. New York, NY: New York Academy of Sciences. *Kaye, M., Mitchell, D. E., & Cynader, M. (1981). Depth perception, eye alignment and cortical ocular dominance of dark-reared cats: Developmental Brain Research Vol 2(1) Aug 1981, 37-54. *Keane, J. R. (1982). Neuro-ophthalmic signs and symptoms of hysteria: Neurology Vol 32(7) Jul 1982, 757-762. *Kerkhoff, G., & Stogerer, E. (1994). Recovery of fusional convergence after systematic practice: Brain Injury Vol 8(1) Jan 1994, 15-22. *Kersten, D., & Legge, G. E. (1983). Convergence accommodation: Journal of the Optical Society of America Vol 73(3) Mar 1983, 332-338. *Kertesz, A. E., Hampton, D. R., & Sabrin, H. W. (1983). The unreliability of nonius line estimates of vertical fusional vergence performance: Vision Research Vol 23(3) 1983, 295-297. *King, W. M., & Zhou, W. (1995). Initiation of disjunctive smooth pursuit in monkeys: Evidence that Hering's law of equal innervation is not obeyed by the smooth pursuit system: Vision Research Vol 35(23-24) Dec 1995, 3389-3400. *King, W. M., & Zhou, W. (2002). Neural basis of disjunctive eye movements. New York, NY: New York Academy of Sciences. *Kodaka, Y., Sheliga, B. M., FitzGibbon, E. J., & Miles, F. A. (2007). The vergence eye movements induced by radial optic flow: Some fundamental properties of the underlying local-motion detectors: Vision Research Vol 47(20) Sep 2007, 2637-2660. *Koh, L. H., & Charman, W. N. (1998). Accommodative responses to anisoaccommodative targets: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 18(3) May 1998, 254-262. *Kohly, R. P., & Ono, H. (2002). Fixating on the wallpaper illusion: A commentary on "The role of vergence in the perception of distance: A fair test of Bishop Berkeley's claim' by Logvinenko et. al. (2001): Spatial Vision Vol 15(3) 2002, 377-386. *Koken, P. W., & Erkelens, C. J. (1994). Short delays of vergence eye movements in man during pursuit tasks in light and dark conditions. Amsterdam, Netherlands: North-Holland/Elsevier Science Publishers. *Kondo, M., & Nakamizo, S. (1982). Dynamic wallpaper phenomenon and fusional hysteresis: Japanese Journal of Psychology Vol 53(5) Dec 1982, 288-295. *Kotulak, J. C., & Schor, C. M. (1987). The effects of optical vergence, contrast, and luminance on the accommodative response to spatially bandpass filtered targets: Vision Research Vol 27(10) 1987, 1797-1806. *Kozawa, R., Ujike, H., & Saida, S. (2006). The effect of combination of various clues about expansion/contraction on vergence eye movements: Japanese Journal of Psychonomic Science Vol 25(1) Sep 2006, 9-20. *Kraskin, R. A. (2003). The Use & Misuse of Language: Centering & Identification: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 14(4) Aug 2003, 87-93. *Kruger, P. B., & Pola, J. (1986). Stimuli for accommodation: Blur, chromatic aberration and size: Vision Research Vol 26(6) 1986, 957-971. *Kumar, A. N., Han, Y. H., Liao, K., & Leigh, R. J. (2005). Tests of Hering- and Helmholtz-Type Models for Saccade-Vergence Interactions by Comparing Visually Guided and Memory-Guided Movements. New York, NY: New York Academy of Sciences. *Lam, A. K. C., Tse, P., Choy, E., & Chung, M. (2002). Crossed and uncrossed stereoacuity at distance and the effect from heterophoria: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 22(3) May 2002, 189-193. *Lasker, D. M., Ramat, S., Carey, J. P., & Minor, L. B. (2002). Vergence-mediated modulation of the human horizontal angular VOR provides evidence of pathway-specific changes in VOR dynamics. New York, NY: New York Academy of Sciences. *Laudon, R. C. (2006). The use of plus/plus accommodative rock in vision therapy: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 17(4) 2006, 97-99. *Ledgeway, T., & Rogers, B. J. (1999). The effects of eccentricity and vergence angle upon the relative tilt of corresponding vertical and horizontal meridia revealed using the minimum motion paradigm: Perception Vol 28(2) 1999, 143-153. *Lenhart, R. E. (1985). The effects of distance between interactants and subject anxiety on conjugate lateral eye movements: Brain and Cognition Vol 4(3) Jul 1985, 328-337. *Letourneau, J. E. (1987). Analysis of the relation between types of ocular dominance and convergence: Atti della Fondazione Giorgio Ronchi Vol 42(3-4) May-Aug 1987, 285-300. *Levik, Y. S., Shlykov, V. Y., Gurfinkel, V. S., & Ivanenko, Y. P. (2005). Eye Movements Induced by Changes in the Internal Representation of Body Posture: Human Physiology Vol 31(5) Sep 2005, 554-558. *Logvinenko, A. D., & Belopolskii, V. I. (1994). Convergence as a cue for distance: Perception Vol 23(2) 1994, 207-217. *Logvinenko, A. D., Epelboim, J., & Steinman, R. M. (2002). The role of vergence in the perception of distance: A fair test of Bishop Berkeley's claim: Spatial Vision Vol 15(1) 2002, 77-97. *Logvinenko, A. D., & Steinman, R. M. (2002). Fixation on fixation impedes cognition: Reply to Kohly and Ono: Spatial Vision Vol 15(3) 2002, 387-391. *Ludlam, W. M., & Ludlam, D. E. (1988). Effects of prism-induced, accommodative convergence stress on reading comprehension test scores: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 59(6) Jun 1988, 440-445. *Luria, D. M. (1989). Speed of visual acuity for vertical eye-movements with a change of accommodation: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 69(3, Pt 1) Dec 1989, 751-754. *Malinov, I. V., Epelboim, J., Herst, A. N., & Steinman, R. M. (2000). Characteristics of saccades and vergence in two kinds of sequential looking tasks: Vision Research Vol 40(16) 2000, 2083-2090. *Mallot, H. A., & Bideau, H. (1990). Binocular vergence influences the assignment of stereo correspondences: Vision Research Vol 30(10) 1990, 1521-1523. *Mandelli, M. J., Misslisch, H., & Hess, B. J. M. (2005). Static and dynamic properties of vergence-induced reduction of ocular counter-roll in near vision: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 21(2) Jan 2005, 549-555. *Manning, K. A., & Riggs, L. A. (1984). Vergence eye movements and visual suppression: Vision Research Vol 24(6) 1984, 521-526. *Martin, G. R., & Katzir, G. (2000). Sun shades and eye size in birds: Brain, Behavior and Evolution Vol 56(6) Dec 2000, 340-344. *Maruta, J., MacDougall, H. G., Simpson, J. I., Raphan, T., & Cohen, B. (2006). Eye velocity asymmetry, ocular orientation, and convergence induced by angular rotation in the rabbit: Vision Research Vol 46(6-7) Mar 2006, 961-969. *Masson, G. S., Yang, D. S., & Miles, F. A. (2002). Version and vergence eye movements in humans: Open-loop dynamics determined by monocular rather than binocular image speed: Vision Research Vol 42(26) Dec 2002, 2853-2867. *Maxwell, J. S., & Schor, C. M. (1994). Mechanisms of vertical phoria adaptation revealed by time-course and two-dimensional spatiotopic maps: Vision Research Vol 34(2) Jan 1994, 241-251. *Maxwell, J. S., & Schor, C. M. (2004). Symmetrical horizontal vergence contributes to the asymmetrical pursuit of targets in depth: Vision Research Vol 44(26) Dec 2004, 3015-3024. *Mays, L. E., & Gamlin, P. D. R. (1995). A neural mechanism subserving saccade-vergence interactions. New York, NY: Elsevier Science. *Mays, L. E., Porter, J. D., Gamlin, P. D., & Tello, C. A. (1986). Neural control of vergence eye movements: Neurons encoding vergence velocity: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 56(4) Oct 1986, 1007-1021. *McCormack, G., & Fisher, S. K. (1996). The source of disparity vergence innervation determines prism adaptation: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 16(1) Jan 1996, 73-82. *McHenry, M. Q., & Angelaki, D. E. (2000). Primate translational vestibuloocular reflexes: II. Version and vergence responses to fore-aft motion: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 83(3) Mar 2000, 1648-1661. *McLin, L. N., Schor, C. M., & Kruger, P. B. (1988). Changing size (looming) as a stimulus to accommodation and vergence: Vision Research Vol 28(8) 1988, 883-898. *Medendorp, W. P., Van Gisbergen, J. A. M., & Gielen, C. C. A. M. (2002). Human gaze stabilization during active head translations: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 87(1) Jan 2002, 295-304. *Melmoth, D. R., Storoni, M., Todd, G., Finlay, A. L., & Grant, S. (2007). Dissociation between vergence and binocular disparity cues in the control of prehension: Experimental Brain Research Vol 183(3) Nov 2007, 283-298. *Migliaccio, A. A., Minor, L. B., & Carey, J. P. (2008). Vergence-mediated modulation of the human angular vestibulo-ocular reflex is unaffected by canal plugging: Experimental Brain Research Vol 186(4) Apr 2008, 581-587. *Mikhael, S., Nicolle, D., & Vilis, T. (1995). Rotation of Listing's plane by horizontal, vertical and oblique prism-induced vergence: Vision Research Vol 35(23-24) Dec 1995, 3243-3254. *Miller, R. J., Pigion, R. G., & Takahama, M. (1986). The effects of ingested alcohol on accommodative, fusional, and dark vergence: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 39(1) Jan 1986, 25-31. *Minken, A. W. H., & van Gisbergen, J. A. M. (1996). Dynamical version-vergence interactions for a binocular implementation of Donders' law: Vision Research Vol 36(6) Mar 1996, 853-867. *Mitkin, A., & Orestova, E. (1988). Development of binocular vision in early ontogenesis: Psychologische Beitrage Vol 30(1-2) 1988, 65-74. *Mok, D., Ro, A., Cadera, W., Crawford, J. D., & et al. (1992). Rotation of Listing's plane during vergence: Vision Research Vol 32(11) Nov 1992, 2055-2064. *Mon-Williams, M., Burgess-Limerick, R., Plooy, A., & Wann, J. (1999). Vertical gaze direction and postural adjustment: An extension of the Heuer model: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Applied Vol 5(1) Mar 1999, 35-53. *Mon-Williams, M., & Tresilian, J. R. (1999). Some recent studies on the extraretinal contribution to distance perception: Perception Vol 28(2) 1999, 167-181. *Moores, E., Frisby, J. P., Buckley, D., Reynolds, E., & Fawcett, A. (1998). Vergence control across saccades in dyslexic adults: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 18(5) Sep 1998, 452-462. *Morahan, P., Meehan, J. W., Patterson, J., & Hughes, P. K. (1998). Ocular vergence measurement in projected and collimated simulator displays: Human Factors Vol 40(3) Sep 1998, 376-385. *Morley, J. W. (1992). Response characteristics of midbrain neurons related to vergence eye movements. Oxford, England: North-Holland. *Morrison, J. D., & Whiteside, T. C. (1984). Binocular cues in the perception of distance of a point source of light: Perception Vol 13(5) 1984, 555-566. *Mowforth, P., Mayhew, J. E., & Frisby, J. P. (1981). Vergence eye movements made in response to spatial-frequency-filtered random-dot stereograms: Perception Vol 10(3) 1981, 299-304. *Nakamizo, S., & Kondo, M. (1986). Fusional vergence hysteresis and sensory-motor connection of the two eyes: Japanese Journal of Psychology Vol 57(4) Oct 1986, 220-227. *Nakamizo, S., Shibuta, K., & Noguchi, M. (1982). Magnitudes of disparity vergence responses at different convergence levels: Japanese Psychological Research Vol 24(4) 1982, 181-187. *Nakamizo, S., Shimono, K., Kondo, M., & Ono, H. (1994). Visual directions of two stimuli in Panum's limiting case: Perception Vol 23(9) 1994, 1037-1048. *Nakamura, S. (2004). Effects of spatial arrangement of visual stimulus on inverted self-motion perception induced by the foreground motion: Examination of OKN-suppression hypothesis: Vision Research Vol 44(16) Jul 2004, 1951-1960. *Nasanen, R., & Ojanpaa, H. (2004). How many faces can be processed during a single eye fixation? : Perception Vol 33(1) 2004, 67-77. *Nefs, H. T., & Harris, J. M. (2007). Vergence effects on the perception of motion-in-depth: Experimental Brain Research Vol 183(3) Nov 2007, 313-322. *Niechwiej-Szwedo, E., Gonzalez, E., Bega, S., Verrier, M. C., Wong, A. M., & Steinbach, M. J. (2006). Proprioceptive role for palisade endings in extraocular muscles: Evidence from the Jendrassik Maneuver: Vision Research Vol 46(14) Jul 2006, 2268-2279. *Nitta, T., Akao, T., Kurkin, S., & Fukushima, K. (2008). Involvement of the cerebellar dorsal vermis in vergence eye movements in monkeys: Cerebral Cortex Vol 18(5) May 2008, 1042-1057. *North, R. V., Henson, D. B., & Smith, T. J. (1993). Influence of proximal, accommodative and disparity stimuli upon the vergence system: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 13(3) Jul 1993, 239-243. *North, R. V., Sethi, B., & Henson, D. B. (1986). Effects of prolonged forced vergence upon the adaptation system: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 6(4) 1986, 391-396. *North, R. V., Sethi, B., & Owen, K. (1990). Prism adaptation and viewing distance: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 10(1) Jan 1990, 81-85. *Nyman, K. G., Knave, B. G., & Voss, M. (1985). Work with video display terminals among office employees: IV. Refraction, accommodation, convergence and binocular vision: Scandinavian Journal of Work, Environment & Health Vol 11(6) Dec 1985, 483-487. *Oguro, H., Okada, K., Suyama, N., Yamashita, K., Yamaguchi, S., & Kobayashi, S. (2004). Decline of Vertical Gaze and Convergence with Aging: Gerontology Vol 50(3) 2004, 177-181. *Okada, Y., Ukai, K., Wolffsohn, J. S., Gilmartin, B., lijima, A., & Bando, T. (2006). Target spatial frequency determines the response to conflicting defocus- and convergence-driven accommodative stimuli: Vision Research Vol 46(4) Feb 2006, 475-484. *Okuyama, F., Tokoro, T., & Fujieda, M. (1990). Eye-tracking infra-red optometer: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 10(3) Jul 1990, 291-299. *Olk, B., & Kingstone, A. (2003). Why are antisaccades slower than prosaccades? A novel finding using a new paradigm: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 14(1) Jan 2003, 151-155. *Ono, H., Mapp, A. P., & Mizushina, H. (2007). The cyclopean illusion unleashed: Vision Research Vol 47(15) Jul 2007, 2067-2075. *Owens, D. A. (1984). The resting state of the eyes: American Scientist Vol 72(4) Jul-Aug 1984, 378-387. *Owens, D. A. (1986). Oculomotor tonus and visual adaptation: Acta Psychologica Vol 63(1-3) Dec 1986, 213-231. *Owens, D. A. (1987). Oculomotor information and perception of three-dimensional space. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Patel, S. S., Ogmen, H., White, J. M., & Jiang, B. C. (1997). Neural network model of short-term horizontal disparity vergence dynamics: Vision Research Vol 37(10) May 1997, 1383-1399. *Perreault, E. D. (1992). The effects of visual stress on eye movements and comprehension while reading: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 23(4) Dec 1992, 27-38. *Pickwell, L. D., & Hampshire, R. (1984). Convergence insufficiency in patients taking medicines: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 4(2) 1984, 151-154. *Plug, C., & Ross, H. E. (1994). The natural moon illusion: A multifactor angular account: Perception Vol 23(3) 1994, 321-333. *Pope, D. R., Edwards, M., & Schor, C. M. (1999). Orientation and luminance polarity tuning of the transient-vergence system: Vision Research Vol 39(3) Feb 1999, 575-584. *Popple, A. V., Smallman, H. S., & Findlay, J. M. (1998). The area of spatial integration for initial horizontal disparity vergence: Vision Research Vol 38(2) Jan 1998, 319-326. *Porrill, J., Ivins, J. P., & Frisby, J. P. (1999). The variation of torsion with vergence and elevation: Vision Research Vol 39(23) Nov 1999, 3934-3950. *Predebon, J. (1994). Convergence responses to monocularly viewed objects: Implications for distance perception: Perception Vol 23(3) 1994, 303-319. *Rambold, H., Kompf, D., & Helmchen, C. (2001). Convergence retraction nystagmus: A disorder of vergence? : Annals of Neurology Vol 50(5) Nov 2001, 677-681. *Rambold, H., Neumann, G., Sander, T., & Helmchen, C. (2005). Pontine Lesions May Cause Selective Deficits of "Slow" Vergence Eye Movements. New York, NY: New York Academy of Sciences. *Rambold, H., Neumann, G., Sander, T., & Helmchen, C. (2006). Age-related changes of vergence under natural viewing conditions: Neurobiology of Aging Vol 27(1) Jan 2006, 163-172. *Rambold, H., Neumann, G., Sprenger, A., & Helmchen, C. (2002). Blink effect on slow vergence: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 13(16) Nov 2002, 2041-2044. *Ray, N. J., Fowler, S., & Stein, J. F. (2005). Yellow Filters Can Improve Magnocellular Function: Motion Sensitivity, Convergence, Accommodation, and Reading. New York, NY: New York Academy of Sciences. *Regan, D., Regan, M. P., & Harnanansingh, D. (2006). Convergence of boundary and body information in the visual processing of aspect ratio: Vision Research Vol 46(20) Sep 2006, 3451-3461. *Richter, H. O., Costello, P., Sponheim, S. R., Lee, J. T., & Pardo, J. V. (2004). Functional neuroanatomy of the human near/far response to blur cues: Eye-lens accommodation/vergence to point targets varying in depth: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 20(10) Nov 2004, 2722-2732. *Riddell, P. M., Fowler, M. S., & Stein, J. F. (1990). Spatial discrimination in children with poor vergence control: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 70(3, Pt 1) Jun 1990, 707-718. *Ringach, D. L., Hawken, M. J., & Shapley, R. (1996). Binocular eye movements caused by the perception of three-dimensional structure from motion: Vision Research Vol 36(10) May 1996, 1479-1492. *Ritter, M., & Scheiblechner, H. (1984). An experimental examination of four hypotheses about the perception of relative distances between objects: Psychologische Beitrage Vol 26(4) 1984, 582-607. *Rivest, J., Ono, H., & Saida, S. (1989). The roles of convergence and apparent distance in depth constancy with motion parallax: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 46(5) Nov 1989, 401-408. *Rogers, B. J., & Bradshaw, M. F. (1999). Disparity minimisation, cyclovergence, and the validity of nonius lines as a technique for measuring torsional alignment: Perception Vol 28(2) 1999, 127-141. *Rosenfield, M., & Ciuffreda, K. J. (1990). Proximal and cognitively-induced accommodation: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 10(3) Jul 1990, 252-256. *Rosenfield, M., & Gilmartin, B. (1987). Oculomotor consequences of beta-adrenoceptor antagonism during sustained near vision: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 7(2) 1987, 127-130. *Saida, S., Ono, H., & Mapp, A. P. (2000). Closed-loop and open-loop accommodative vergence eye movements: Vision Research Vol 41(1) Dec 2000, 77-86. *Saito, K., & Hosokawa, T. (1991). Basic study of the VRT (visual reaction test): The effects of illumination and luminance: International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction Vol 3(3) Jul-Sep 1991, 311-316. *Salas, C., Torres, B., & Rodriguez, F. (1999). A method for measuring eye movements using Hall-effect devices: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 31(2) May 1999, 353-358. *Santos, J. A., Mesquita, A., & Antunes, R. (1992). Infant's development on pictorial depth perception: Jornal de Psicologia Vol 10(2) Apr 1992, 3-8. *Schnider, C. M., Ciuffreda, K. J., & Selenow, A. (1985). Orthoptic effects on accommodation and related visual functions in an adult alternating esotrope: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 5(4) 1985, 425-433. *Schor, C. M., Alexander, J., Cormack, L., & Stevenson, S. (1992). Negative feedback control model of proximal convergence and accommodation: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 12(3) Jul 1992, 307-318. *Schor, C. M., Edwards, M., & Sato, M. (2001). Envelope size tuning for stereo-depth perception of small and large disparities: Vision Research Vol 41(20) Sep 2001, 2555-2567. *Schor, C. M., Gleason, G., & Lunn, R. (1993). Interactions between short-term vertical phoria adaptation and nonconjugate adaptation of vertical pursuits: Vision Research Vol 33(1) Jan 1993, 55-63. *Schor, C. M., Gleason, G., Maxwell, J., & Lunn, R. (1993). Spatial aspects of vertical phoria adaptation: Vision Research Vol 33(1) Jan 1993, 73-84. *Schor, C. M., & Kotulak, J. C. (1986). Dynamic interactions between accommodation and convergence are velocity sensitive: Vision Research Vol 26(6) 1986, 927-942. *Schor, C. M., Lott, L. A., Pope, D., & Graham, A. D. (1999). Saccades reduce latency and increase velocity of ocular accommodation: Vision Research Vol 39(22) Nov 1999, 3769-3795. *Schor, C. M., Maxwell, J. S., & Graf, E. W. (2001). Plasticity of convergence-dependent variations in cyclovergence with vertical gaze: Vision Research Vol 41(25-26) 2001, 3353-3369. *Schor, C. M., Maxwell, J. S., McCandless, J., & Graf, E. (2002). Adaptive control of vergence in humans. New York, NY: New York Academy of Sciences. *Schor, C. M., & McCandless, J. W. (1995). An adaptable association between vertical and horizontal vergence: Vision Research Vol 35(23-24) Dec 1995, 3519-3527. *Schowengerdt, B. T., & Seibel, E. J. (2004). True Three-Dimensional Displays that Allow Viewers to Dynamically Shift Accommodation, Bringing Objects Displayed at Different Viewing Distances Into and Out of Focus: CyberPsychology & Behavior Vol 7(6) Dec 2004, 610-620. *Seizova-Cajic, T. (2003). The role of perceived relative position in pointing to objects apparently shifted by depth-contrast: Spatial Vision Vol 16(3-4) 2003, 325-346. *Semmlow, J. L., Hung, G. K., Horng, J.-l., & Ciuffreda, K. (1993). Initial control component in disparity vergence eye movements: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 13(1) Jan 1993, 48-55. *Semmlow, J. L., Hung, G. K., Horng, J.-L., & Ciuffreda, K. J. (1994). Disparity vergence eye movements exhibit preprogrammed motor control: Vision Research Vol 34(10) May 1994, 1335-1343. *Semmlow, J. L., Yuan, W., & Alvarez, T. (2002). Short-term adaptive control processes in vergence eye movement: Cahiers de Psychologie Cognitive/Current Psychology of Cognition Vol 21(4-5) Oct 2002, 343-375. *Sethi, B. D. (1986). Heterophoria: A vergence adaptive position: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 6(2) 1986, 151-156. *Shebilske, W. L., Karmiohl, C. M., & Proffitt, D. R. (1983). Induced esophoric shifts in eye convergence and illusory distance in reduced and structured viewing conditions: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 9(2) Apr 1983, 270-277. *Shebilske, W. L., & Proffitt, D. R. (1983). Paradoxical retinal motions during head movements: Apparent motion without equivalent apparent displacement: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 34(5) Nov 1983, 476-481. *Shebilske, W. L., Proffitt, D. R., & Fisher, S. K. (1984). Efferent factors in natural event perception can be rationalized and verified: A reply to Turvey and Solomon: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 10(3) Jun 1984, 455-460. *Sheliga, B. M., Chen, K. J., Fitzgibbon, E. J., & Miles, F. A. (2005). Short-Latency Disparity Vergence in Humans: Evidence for Early Spatial Filtering. New York, NY: New York Academy of Sciences. *Sheliga, B. M., FitzGibbon, E. J., & Miles, F. A. (2006). Short-latency disparity vergence eye movements: A response to disparity energy: Vision Research Vol 46(21) Sep 2006, 3723-3740. *Sheliga, B. M., FitzGibbon, E. J., & Miles, F. A. (2007). Human vergence eye movements initiated by competing disparities: Evidence for a winner-take-all mechanism: Vision Research Vol 47(4) Feb 2007, 479-500. *Shibata, T. (2002). Head mounted display: Displays Vol 23(1-2) Apr 2002, 57-64. *Shimono, K., Kondo, M., & Shibuta, K. (1982). Psychophysical and vergence responses of normal and stereoanomalous observers to pulse-disparity stimulus: Japanese Journal of Psychology Vol 53(3) Aug 1982, 136-143. *Shimono, K., Nakamizo, S., & Higashiyama, A. (2000). Distance perception and vergence: Japanese Psychological Review Vol 43(3) 2000, 335-348. *Smith, R. (1985). Vergence eye-movement responses to whole-body linear acceleration stimuli in man: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 5(3) 1985, 303-311. *Somani, R. A., Desouza, J. F. X., Tweed, D., & Vilis, T. (1998). Visual test of listing's law during vergence: Vision Research Vol 38(6) Mar 1998, 911-923. *Somani, R. A. B., Hutnik, C., DeSouza, J. F. X., Tweed, D., Nicolle, D., & Vilis, T. (1998). Using a synoptophore to test Listing's law during vergence in normal subjects and strabismic patients: Vision Research Vol 38(22) Nov 1998, 3621-3631. *Stapleton, J. M., Guthrie, S., & Linnoila, M. (1986). Effects of alcohol and other psychotropic drugs on eye movements: Relevance to traffic safety: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 47(5) Sep 1986, 426-432. *Steinbach, M. J. (1987). Proprioceptive knowledge of eye position: Vision Research Vol 27(10) 1987, 1737-1744. *Stevenson, S. B., Cormack, L. K., & Schor, C. M. (1994). The effect of stimulus contrast and interocular correlation on disparity vergence: Vision Research Vol 34(3) Feb 1994, 383-396. *Stevenson, S. B., Lott, L. A., & Yang, J. (1997). The influence of subject instruction on horizontal and vertical vergence tracking: Vision Research Vol 37(20) Oct 1997, 2891-2898. *Stevenson, S. B., Reed, P. E., & Yang, J. (1999). The effect of target size and eccentricity on reflex disparity vergence: Vision Research Vol 39(4) Feb 1999, 823-832. *Suryakumar, R., Meyers, J. P., Irving, E. L., & Bobier, W. R. (2007). Vergence accommodation and monocular closed loop blur accommodation have similar dynamic characteristics: Vision Research Vol 47(3) Feb 2007, 327-337. *Suzuki, K. (1986). Effects of oculomotor cues on the apparent size of afterimages: Japanese Psychological Research Vol 28(4) 1986, 168-175. *Sylvestre, P. A., Galiana, H. L., & Cullen, K. E. (2002). Conjugate and vergence oscillations during saccades and gaze shifts: Implications for integrated control of binocular movement: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 87(1) Jan 2002, 257-272. *Takada, R., Hara, N., Yamamoto, K., Toda, H., Ando, T., Hasebe, H., et al. (2000). Effects of localized lesions in the lateral suprasylvian cortex on convergence eye movement in cats: Neuroscience Research Vol 36(4) Apr 2000, 275-283. *Takagi, M., Frohman, E., & Zee, D. S. (1995). Gap-overlap effects on latencies of saccades, vergence and combined vergence-saccades in humans: Vision Research Vol 35(23-24) Dec 1995, 3373-3388. *Takagi, M., Toda, H., Yoshizawa, T., Hara, N., & et al. (1992). Ocular convergence-related neuronal responses in the lateral suprasylvian area of alert cats: Neuroscience Research Vol 15(3) Nov 1992, 229-234. *Takagi, M., Trillenberg, P., & Zee, D. S. (2001). Adaptive control of pursuit, vergence and eye torsion in humans: Basic and clinical implications: Vision Research Vol 41(25-26) 2001, 3331-3344. *Takeda, T., Hashimoto, K., Hiruma, N., & Fukui, Y. (1999). Characteristics of accommodation toward apparent depth: Vision Research Vol 39(12) Jun 1999, 2087-2097. *Takemura, A., Inoue, Y., Kawano, K., Quaia, C., & Miles, F. A. (2001). Single-unit activity in cortical area MST associated with disparity-vergence eye movements: Evidence for population coding: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 85(5) May 2001, 2245-2266. *Takemura, A., Kawano, K., Quaia, C., & Miles, F. A. (2002). Population coding in cortical area MST. New York, NY: New York Academy of Sciences. *Toda, H., Yashizawa, T., Takagi, M., & Bando, T. (2001). The properties of convergence eye movements evoked from the rostral and caudal lateral suprasylvian cortex in the cat: Neuroscience Research Vol 39(3) Mar 2001, 359-367. *Turner, J. E., Horwood, A. M., Houston, S. M., & Riddell, P. M. (2002). Development of the response AC/A ratio over the first year of life: Vision Research Vol 42(22) Oct 2002, 2521-2532. *Turvey, M. T., & Solomon, J. (1984). Visually perceiving distance: A comment on Shebilske, Karmiohl, and Proffitt (1983): Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 10(3) Jun 1984, 449-454. *Tyrrell, R. A., & Leibowitz, H. W. (1990). The relation of vergence effort to reports of visual fatigue following prolonged near work: Human Factors Vol 32(3) Jun 1990, 341-357. *Tyrrell, R. A., Thayer, J. F., Friedman, B. H., Leibowitz, H. W., & et al. (1995). A behavioral link between the oculomotor and cardiovascular systems: Integrative Physiological & Behavioral Science Vol 30(1) Jan-Mar 1995, 46-67. *Uchino, Y., Hirai, N., & Suzuki, S. (1982). Branching pattern and properties of vertical- and horizontal-related excitatory vestibuloocular neurons in the cat: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 48(4) Oct 1982, 891-903. *Uomori, K., & Yamada, M. (1994). Binocular eye movements while showing a moving stimulus to one eye only. Amsterdam, Netherlands: North-Holland/Elsevier Science Publishers. *Van Den Berg, A. V., Van Rijn, L. J., & De Faber, J. T. H. N. (1995). Excess cyclovergence in patients with intermittent exotropia: Vision Research Vol 35(23-24) Dec 1995, 3265-3278. *van Ee, R., Banks, M. S., & Backus, B. T. (1999). Perceived visual direction near an occluder: Vision Research Vol 39(24) Dec 1999, 4085-4097. *van Ee, R., & van Dam, L. C. J. (2003). The influence of cyclovergence on unconstrained stereoscopic matching: Vision Research Vol 43(3) Feb 2003, 307-319. *van Leeuwen, A. F., Collewijn, H., de Faber, J.-T. H. N., & van der Steen, J. (2001). Saccadic binocular coordination in alternating exotropia: Vision Research Vol 41(25-26) 2001, 3425-3435. *van Leeuwen, A. F., Westen, M. J., van der Steen, J., de Faber, J.-T. H. N., & Collewijn, H. (1999). Gaze-shift dynamics in subjects with and without symptoms of convergence insufficiency: Influence of monocular preference and the effect of training: Vision Research Vol 39(18) Sep 1999, 3095-3107. *Van Rijn, L. J., & Collewijn, H. (1994). Eye torsion associated with disparity-induced vertical vergence in humans: Vision Research Vol 34(17) Sep 1994, 2307-2316. *van Rijn, L. J., ten Tusscher, M. P. M., de Jong, I., & Hendrikse, F. (1998). Asymmetrical vertical phorias indicating dissociated vertical deviation in subjects with normal binocular vision: Vision Research Vol 38(19) Oct 1998, 2973-2978. *Van Rijn, L. J., & Van den Berg, A. V. (1993). Binocular eye orientation during fixations: Listing's law extended to include eye vergence: Vision Research Vol 33(5-6) Mar-Apr 1993, 691-708. *Van Rijn, L. J., & Van den Berg, A. V. (1994). "Binocular eye orientation during fixations: Listing's law extended to include eye vergence": Erratum: Vision Research Vol 34(7) Apr 1994, 974. *Van Rijn, L. J., Van der Steen, J., & Collewijn, H. (1994). Eye torsion elicited by oscillating gratings: Effects of orientation, wavelength and stationary contours: Vision Research Vol 34(4) Feb 1994, 533-540. *Van Rijn, L. J., Van der Steen, J., & Collewijn, H. (1994). Instability of ocular torsion during fixation: Cyclovergence is more stable than cycloversion: Vision Research Vol 34(8) Apr 1994, 1077-1087. *Viguier, A., Clement, G., & Trotter, Y. (2001). Distance perception within near visual space: Perception Vol 30(1) 2001, 115-124. *Vitu, F., Kapoula, Z., Lancelin, D., & Lavigne, F. (2004). Eye movements in reading isolated words: Evidence for strong biases towards the center of the screen: Vision Research Vol 44(3) Feb 2004, 321-338. *Wade, N. J. (2003). The Chimenti controversy: Perception Vol 32(2) 2003, 185-200. *Walton, M. M. G., & Mays, L. E. (2003). Discharge of saccade-related superior colliculus neurons during saccades accompanied by vergence: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 90(2) Aug 2003, 1124-1139. *Watten, R. G., Lie, I., & Birketvedt, O. (1994). The influence of long-term visual near-work on accommodation and vergence: A field study: Journal of Human Ergology Vol 23(1) Jun 1994, 27-39. *Welchman, A. E., & Harris, J. M. (2003). Task demands and binocular eye movements: Journal of Vision Vol 3(11) 2003, 817-830. *White, T., & Major, A. (2004). A Comparison of Subjects with Convergence Insufficiency and Subjects with Normal Binocular Vision: Using a Quality of Life Questionnaire: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 15(2) 2004, 37-41. *Wismeijer, D. A., van Ee, R., & Erkelens, C. J. (2008). Depth cues, rather than perceived depth, govern vergence: Experimental Brain Research Vol 184(1) Jan 2008, 61-70. *Wolf, K. S., Ciuffreda, K. J., & Jacobs, S. E. (1987). Time course and decay of effects of near work on tonic accommodation and tonic vergence: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 7(2) 1987, 131-135. *Wu, J.-l., & Zheng, Z.-y. (1982). Role of vergence movement in stereoscopic depth perception of human visual system: Acta Psychologica Sinica Vol 14(4) 1982, 415-422. *Yang, D. S., Fitzgibbon, E. J., & Miles, F. A. (1999). Short-latency vergence eye movements induced by radial optic flow in humans: Dependence on ambient vergence level: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 81(2) Feb 1999, 945-949. *Yang, D. S., FitzGibbon, E. J., & Miles, F. A. (2003). Short-latency disparity-vergence eye movements in humans: Sensitivity to simulated orthogonal tropias: Vision Research Vol 43(4) Feb 2003, 431-443. *Yang, D. S., & Miles, F. A. (2003). Short-latency ocular following in humans is dependent on absolute (rather than relative) binocular disparity: Vision Research Vol 43(12) Jun 2003, 1387-1396. *Yi, W., & Ballard, D. H. (2004). Vergence control in fixation with minimal disparity information. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Yuan, W., & Semmlow, J. L. (2000). The influence of repetitive eye movements on vergence performance: Vision Research Vol 40(22) 2000, 3089-3098. *Yuan, W., Semmlow, J. L., & Munoz, P. (2000). Effects of prediction on timing and dynamics of vergence eye movements: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 20(4) Jul 2000, 298-305. *Zhang, H., & Gamlin, P. D. R. (1998). Neurons in the posterior interposed nucleus of the cerebellum related to vergence and accommodation. I. Steady-state characteristics: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 79(3) Mar 1998, 1255-1269. *Zhang, Z., & Zhu, Z. (2001). Effects of VDT screen luminance and file background illumination on visual proof-reading performance: Psychological Science (China) Vol 24(1) Jan 2001, 26-28. *Zhu, M., Collins, M. J., & Iskander, D. R. (2006). The contribution of accommodation and the ocular surface to the microfluctuations of wavefront aberrations of the eye: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 26(5) Sep 2006, 439-446. Category:Eye movements